


Akainu but not Sakazuki

by Poulpelotte



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alternate Marineford Events, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It of Sorts, Monkey D Luffy & Portgas D Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Portgas D. Ace Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poulpelotte/pseuds/Poulpelotte
Summary: The Admiral Akainu, portégé of Vice Admiral Sakazuki is in Marineford for the execution of Portgas D Ace.He is proud, this victory will shine for decades. So why is there a part of his mind screaming at him to just stop ?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. MarineFord

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I don't have a lot to say and I hope you'll like my story.
> 
> Crossposted on ff.net

Everything around him was smoke, dust and blood. He could hear orders being shouted, guns being fired and screams. So much screams. And here he stood, his too white admiral coat floating in the wind of the explosions. While everyone was running and panicking, he was slowly walking, exactly knowing what he has to do.

He had read Sengoku's plan, again and again. Killing two birds with one stone, it was brilliant. Or it could have been brilliant. Of course Garp would ruin it. Akainu knew Garp's strength and Straw hat was far too weak to beat him. So the only explanation was that Garp loose on purpose. On purpose ! He tightened his fists, how could this man be the Navy's hero ?

He already hated the man who was always looking at him with pity, sadness or guilt. The man who tried so much to take him away from his mentor. And this man had let the prisoner escape ! Did he want to make fool of the World Government ?

But they had a backup plan. He didn't enter the fight until now cause he was the Navy's trump card, the one who had to personally end the life of the pitiful pirate in case _this_ happened. So he was calmly walking to his target : Portgas D Ace.

Not a marine stood in his path. His face wasn't scary. Except for the scar, his golden locks and his big round blue eyes gave him the appearance of innocence. But they knew who he was. He was the little prodigy who mastered Observation and Armament Haki before turning seventeen. He was the man who ate the Magu Magu no Mi and became Admiral for his twentieth birthday. But moreover, he was Vice Admiral Sakazuki's apprentice, defender of the World Government absolute justice. Never backing at an order, always fulfilling his missions, having sent to Impel Down 78 pirates with a bounty higher that 300 000 000 Berries. He was the Navy's Red Dog : Akainu.

He scanned the battle field. It was strewn with corpses. There was an equal amount of pirates and marines. An uneasy felling settled in his stomach. Of course he knew this was going to happen, after all that was part of the plan. But still, was it... Necessary ? A headache started pounding before his forehead. He discretely looked at his mentor, who had a satisfied smile on his lips. Sakazuki was smiling, so everything was right.

He pushed the uneasy feeling aside and his headache slowly disappeared. He felt new resolve flowing in his veins as his target enter his vision. He would not let Portgas D. Ace, the son of the demon Gold Roger, leave or live. The same went for all the fools who tried to same him. The Navy would win and their victory would shine all over the world.

He watched as Fire Fist and Straw hat were running side by side, completely synchronized. A colorful picture flashed in his mind but disappeared before he could comprehend what it was. Whatever, now was not the time to be distracted.

He was close enough to be heard by his prey. He had studied all of the reports on the second division commander, he exactly knew what he had to say.

-As I thought, Whitebeard is so weak. That pirate scum will die, as all his crew.

He hid his eyes in the shadow of his marine cap and a delighted smile bloomed on his lips as he watch his target stop and turn around.

_Ace never turns his back to a fight._

He knew his plan was pretty obvious to the pirates. They started shouting for Ace to leave, to get back to the ship, but he wasn't stopping glaring at the admiral. It was so easy.

\- Cut it off !

He couldn't explain why he was so sure Ace wouldn't back up. But he knew. Maybe it was the posture, the tone or the full hatred glare he was receiving know. Somewhere deep in his mind he was destabilized by this glare. He had been openly hated by lots of pirates but somehow this particular hate was more difficult to bear. It was a strange feeling, but feelings do not belong to a battlefield, so again the young Admiral chased all the strange thoughts and focused again.

-What ? Are you scared of the truth ? Your crew never had been a family, you're just a bunch of pathetic criminals, and you're the worst, Gol D Ace !

-My name is Portgas and my father is Whitebeard !

Ace had turned in a blazing inferno and even Luffy had to move away to not be burned. But if Ace was fire, he was lava. He was hotter, he could _burn_ fire. He would burn fire. He let a feral mile find its way on his lips and dropped magma on the floor.

  
  


A first burst of flames washed over him. To any other people it would have been burning, but for him ? It was just warming, like getting in a hot bath. He let his muscles relax and deeply breathed. When the flames dissipated he could see the dumbstruck expression on Ace's face.

-What ? Did you really expect to stand a chance against me ? Well I am very sorry to disappoint you. Your flames felt nice anyway, now let me teach you how to properly burn somebody.

He held his right hand in front of him and let it turn into lava. Lava drops started to fall on the floor, melting the rock. He didn't feel the need to move as he saw Ace get his dagger out of its sheath. He waited for the dagger to be centimeters from his throat to stop it with his left hand, covered in Haki.

-Well, Kairouseki is indeed a good weapon, but if you want to stop me you will need something better than this.

He tighten his grip on the blade and ripped it off his enemy’s hand. Then, with a well thrown punch, he sent Ace fly meters away. He walked to the fallen pirate, humiliating him again an again because it was how he had learned to dispense Justice.

-Are really the Whitebeard pirates risking their life for a weakling like you ? That's such a shame.

Ace tried to stand up but the admiral prevent him by pressing his feet on his torso.

-You're not going anywhere. Look at your dear family being shattered by our forces. Look at your captain sacrificing his life in vain as none of you will leave this island alive. I will make the world a favor by killing you.

These particular words left a bitter taste in his mouth. He... Regretted saying them ? Stop. The weird feelings should stop. It had always happen to him from times to times but today was worst. He wasn't going anywhere with them, they were just an obstacle between him and his job. He needed to kill the pirate, win the war and go back to sleep. He would feel better tomorrow.

He had been so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realized Ace was up again. But this did not change anything. He was tired of all these inner conflicts, he was ending this right now.

-Portgas D. Ace, you have being found guilty of piracy and you have been sentenced to death. Let's end this.

He wasn't enjoying this any more. A part of his mind was screaming to him to just stop, but he couldn't. Because he had orders, orders from Sakazuki.

_Hey Ace, where did you find those Sakazuki ?_

_It doesn't matter. I have the sake so let's start !_

He turned his fist into lava.

_Hey, did you know, when you exchange sake, you became..._

And throw a punch.

_Brothers_

He stopped. He stopped just before his fist would go through the chest of the man in front of him. No. Not the man. The teen. His fist, his lava burning fist was pressed against Luffy's chest. Oh God, he could smell the burning flesh. He could feel the wound becoming deeper and deeper under his knuckles. He immediately turned his ability off. He could hear Ace screams Luffy's name, he could feel Garp's aura exploding.

It was a nightmare right ? These whole ten years must have been an awful nightmare. There was no way he had forget them. There was no way he had _wanted_ to kill Ace. There was no way he had did _that_ to Luffy. Pain exploded in his head. There was no pain in dreams.

_No._

_No !_

_PLEASE NO !_

He saw Luffy slowly falling back in his brother's arms, not being able to tear his eyes from the wound. He managed to bring his shaking hands to his head and started pulling his hair.

_I..._

_I killed my little..._


	2. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to be clear. Because it seems it wasn't clear. I might be new on AO3 but if I don't put the tag "Major Character Death" it's because there isn't any Major Character Death in the fic.  
> I like too much Hurt/ Comfort with actual comfort and fluff for that. And that's a MarineFord FIX-IT (because I am still in denial thankyouverymuch), I'm not saving one to kill the other.  
> Well, so now, chapter 2. Where everything is still a bit chaotic but we can see where we are going :)  
> Oh, and it's Marco POV because why not

The battle was loud. Some commanders were still barking orders but no one could heard them. No coherence could be found in neither of both camps as communication was impossible. No one knew who was dead or alive, and everyone just focused on their current adversary.

Marco tried to use his Haki to find Ace but there was simply too much people here. He couldn't distinguish his voice, his aura from this mess. He knew he should go to his side, he knew the brat was too prideful and impulsive and wouldn't stand a chance if the red dog went after him. But Kizaru was a pain in the ass and Marco couldn't manage to get away from the lazy admiral.

A sound rise above all others. A scream, deafening and agonizing.

And nothing.

The battlefield fall in complete silence and everyone focused on three men. Three kids as none of them was older than twenty. Ace seemed fine. Well, he was beaten, bruised, starved and dehydrated. But he wasn't on the verge of death so, for now, he would be considered as fine.

He couldn't say the same for Ace's little brother. He had visibly took a hit from Akainu and was unconscious in Ace's arms. The burn was really nasty and even if they treated him his survival wasn't a certainty.

Marco identified the third man as a marine, thanks to his clothing. He was a blond young man and, judging from the looks everyone gave him, he should be the one who shouted. He was lying on the ground and no one seemed to be sure if he was still alive. Yet something bugged Marco's mind. The man didn't seemed to be hurt, so what on earth would have made him screams like that ? Wait, that scar... Was that man Akainu ?

Akainu, the future of the Navy, the Defender of Absolute Justice, the New Hero, has been defeated ? Has been hurt to the point of screaming of agony ? That was a surprise.

Marco looked around him. It seemed that "surprise" was an understatement as marines where in complete and utter shock at the seen of their fallen Admiral.

Shock quickly turned into panic and Marco saw an opening. Maybe they could leave. With Ace. With **Pops**. But they needed to act now, the panic wouldn't last forever. He listed all the possible threats.

The two admirals, Kizaru and Aokiji, seemed puzzled about the situation. It also seemed they didn't want to fight any more. So unless there were direct orders, they would stay still. The same went for the Shichibukai, who started being bored by the war.

Vice Admiral Garp looked like he was ready to kill Vice Admiral Sakazuki. Why ? He didn't know, didn't care. And it was a blessing because, firstly, Garp wasn't after them, secondly, Sengoku was to occupied holding him back so he wasn't shouting orders.

Vice Admiral Sakazuki was the first real problem. His glare on Ace was murderous and his intent to kill obvious. But he was at the wrong place. He was in front of Marineford Gates and all the panicking soldiers were running to him. As fuming as he was, he couldn't approach the fight.

The last threat, the deadliest one, was Blackbeard. This bastard of a traitor was also here. But he choose the wrong target and started attacking Pops. A very, very angry Pops. He saw him launching himself on Pops. He saw his gun aimed right at Pops' heart, the dark smoke slowly covering both of them. But also saw something Teach didn't see. The fist of the strongest man of the sea was covered in Haki and he could sense the earth shaking weakly. _This_ was going to be painful.

Even from where he was he heard as Teach's bones cracked. He had enough medical knowledge to be sure that the traitor wasn't going to wake up from that.

He dashed in the sky, fully turned in his phoenix form and fly to his father. He land on his shoulder : they needed to escape now.

Whitebeard punched the floor as hard as he could, splitting the whole island in four distinct parts : it was the retreat signal. If he "accidentally" punched Teach's body in the process, no one cared.

Marco didn't know it was possible, but the marines started screaming louder. The chaos was worst than before, an the most unlucky ones were pushed by others in the deeps of the new ravines. It was an island in the middle of the sea and, except for the Whitebeards's ship, there weren't any escape route.

Sengoku had released Garp to try to keep the situation under control, but it have been a **huge** mistake. The second Garp wasn't be hold on the ground any more, he dashed on Vice Admiral Sakazuki. Marco had already seen the man fight against Pops. Hell he had already seen him fight Roger. But never, ever did he saw the man this angry, this crazy. His eyes were full of a mix of tears and blood and his glare was murderous. His knuckles were so white one could see them beneath the Haki that covered his arms.

But if Garp wanted revenge for his grandson, why didn't he attack Akainu ?

**BAM**

A cannonball exploded on the ground just before Whitebeard feet. Marco turned to the ocean and saw ten gigantic warships from the Navy.

A Buster call. A freaking Buster call.

Right. Perfect.

Edward Newgate, gigantic Edward Newgate was sending cannonballs flying away, drowning some battleships in the process, but he couldn’t cover all the battlefield.

At the same time, Marco was started circling around the island, assessing the situation and giving orders. They had lost the Moby but the Moby II was still intact and coated : they had an escape route. Marco could see a happy ending for them. He managed to organize a retreat, carrying himself the more injured of his brothers.

  
  


He land on the Moby II with the last Whitebeard pirate right when his father came back. All the other allies ships had already dived. The deck was full, lots of his brothers were bleeding, nurses were running, and cannonballs kept on brushing against the ship.

Time to dive.

  
  


They were going deeper and deeper in the ocean. They needed to move quickly, Ace’s flames wouldn’t be able to block a second Ice Age for long.

-YOU WON’T HAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER !

The nurses had already taken Luffy to the infirmary and Jozu was right behind Ace for when he would eventually collapse.

Namur and Jimbei were swimming around the ship, sending away the cannonballs and torpedos the navy was trying to send their way. Marco wasn’t glad that discrimination against the fishmen was something that still existed. But right now it was the only reason there were still alive.

The ice recessed and the rain of cannonballs stopped. They were finally out of danger. Marco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In. Out. He still had a lot to do.

Whiteeard’s health was declining and the war had worsened it. Because of that he was ordered bed rest and Marco was temporally in charge. Lots of their brothers were still heavily injured. He needed to choose their cap, to list their loss, to prepare defending team in case the Navy was still tailing them… They needed resources but couldn’t go on their nearest island, the Navy would be waiting them.

Marco didn’t want to admit it but it was obvious : they needed help. Maybe they could ask Akagami ? Or Shakky and Rayleigh ? They were the only ones he could think of who wouldn’t betray them.

-Someone call commander Marco !

Shit. What now ? They weren’t in any state to fight. He walked to the voice , pushing his brothers who where gathered in the middle of the deck.

\- What- What _he_ is doing there ?

\- Do you think someone bring him back in the panic ?

\- He has a fucking marine uniform !

\- Well it was fucking hell, I wouldn’t be surprise if some of us weren’t thinking totally straight back then !

Their voice were pretty hysterical and Marco first priority was avoiding a generalized panic on the deck. It seemed they had an uninvited guest, a marine from what he heard. Well, they could still kill him and end of the story.

He was eventually in front of the threat and fuck.

Akainu ? Seriously ?

The admiral was unconscious but Marco couldn’t spot the beginning of an injury. Why on earth happened back then ?

-He... He twitched ! Oh my stars he's going to wake up.

His brothers were scared. Of course they were. Akainu was freaking strong and known to be heartless. But Marco was a doctor, and the man wasn’t waking up. He was stuck in a nightmare, a mean one. He was talking in his sleep.

-… sorry… sorry… sorry… sorry… Sorry

He started convulsing as tears rolled on his cheeks.

He jerked up.

\- SORRY !

And fell back on the floor.

Marco felt a hand on his shoulder.

-Izo, yoi.

-Do you want me to throw sleeping beauty overboard, dear ?

-No.

Izo frowned.

-You do know the Navy do not care about hostage, right ? I don't think they'll make an exception, even for an admiral.

He didn’t plan making him an hostage. But he did want him to die.

~~_He’s just a kid !_ ~~

_He could help us get the help we need._

-We're handing him to the Revolutionary Army. Maybe we can negotiate food and medical supplies in exchange, yoi.

-I see. And what if they don't want him ?

A dangerous smirk appeared on Marco's face.

-Well, Ace could have a use for a punching bag.

Izo opened his fan to hide his laugh.

-Marco, remind me to never be your enemy.

Marco turned back to the crowd.

-First, Ace mustn't know about our unexpected guest. Secondly, bring as much Kairouseki as you can find on the ship.

And with that all the valid ones started running all over the ship searching for handcuff, chains or anything else coated with the precious stone


End file.
